Dr. Edward Richtofen
Summary Dr. Edward Richtofen is one of the protagonists of the Zombie storyline of Call Of Duty. In the original timeline is a sociopath and sadist who wants to enslave Humaninty using the Element 115 and his army of zombies. In Origins timeline, he is a Primi, an ancient hero who fought in the Great War against the Apothicons, creatures who destroys every dimension and timelines, after the Great War, he wants to save every dimension and timelines from the Apothicons and make a safe world of the Children. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with standard weapons, 9-B with Frag grenades, 9-A with Ray gun, Unknown with pack-a-punched and other wonder weapons Name: Edward Richtofen, Eddie, The Doc Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies Gender: Male Age: Late 50s at Original Timeline, Past 30s at Origins Storyline Classification: Human, German, Illuminati, Primi Powers and Abilities: Slower Aging, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping (via Summoning Key), Reality Warping Inmunity (via Blood Vials) Telekinesis (with Summoning Key), Soul Manipulation (with Summoning Key, only before death) Attack Potency: Street level with bare fists and varying firearms, Wall level with grenades, Room level with Ray gun (In the main campaign, a world nearly devoided of element 115, the Ray gun was capable of destroying tanks,), Unknown with pack a punched and other wonder weapons. Speed: Peak Human (Can run away from hordes of zombies, even Hellhounds, and much faster-running zombies.) Lifting Strength: At least Above Regular human | Athletic Human (Carries multiple firearms, a zombie shield, and much more) Striking Strength: Class H | Class KJ (On par with Tank Dempsey, who managed to kill a fresh zombie in origins by smashing its skull) Durability: At least Street level (Can endure hits that generally kill average soldiers with ease; fought against the templar zombies, weaker zombies due to years of decay, yet strong enough to tear off a man's head.) | Wall Level+ (using Juggernog) | Universal Level (Using Blood Vials which negates the erasing from Dr. Monty) Stamina: Peak Human normally, much higher with Stamina-Up Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with the Thundergun, several Kilometers with other guns, Universal using Summoning Key Standard Equipment: M1911, Mauser C96, MR6, Ray Gun, Olympia, Hatchet, MP40, PPSh-41, KRM-262, MX Garand, Marshal 16, KN-44, Frag Grenades, Blood Vials, Summoning Key (Before Revelations), Intelligence: Likely Very High, Creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Knowing of the Time Lines Weaknesses: None Notable, just having a Paranoia Problem Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' If he puts a lighter to his mouth and breaths can create a flamethrower like a line of fire. *'ThunderGun:' A compressed blast of air that blows enemies several meters off of where they were standing. *'Blood Vials': This Vials have the Blood from two Unknown persons, which grants Richtofen a protection of Reality Warping Powers. * Summoning Key: The most acient and powerfull artifact in this and another Dimension, which can do the following powers: **'Telekinesis:' Using gold-colored energy, can manipulate a body or multiple ones. **'Soul Preserve:' When a Death occurrs, the Key can save and preserve the body's Soul, however, this only works after the Death. *'Pack-A-Punched Abilities:' Not exactly an ability, but a variety of miscellaneous ones stemming from pack a punch, these include: **'Blast Furnace:' Makes the enemy burst into flames and can spread to other enemies. **'Fireworks:' Basically makes the bullet into a firework projectile which lasts for a while, shooting random streaks of flaming projectiles. **'Turned:' Basically, the Turned ability mind controls the target, generally the target kills surrounding enemies. **'Dead Wire:' Much like the Wunderwaffle, it causes a chain of electricity which spreads throughout the enemies. **'Thunderwall:' Basically the shot becomes a thundergun blast instead. *'Staff of Wind:' Out of the staffs in Origins, it is hinted that this is his canonical staff. It shoots blows of Compressed Air much like the ThunderGun **'Boreas' Fury': The pack a punched version of the Staff of Wind, the Boreas' Fury shots more stronger currents of Air. Key: Original Timeline | Origins Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Weapon Users